Where Love Begins
by Mickey Rae
Summary: It had only been a week since he realized he was gay, and now every little thing Jake did got him excited. He knew he liked Jake, he always had. Jyder slash. If you don't like that kind of thing, don't read! No flames please! One-shot.


**Alright, so I've been having writer's block with my Ryley stories, and this couple sparked my interest. I hope you guys all like this :)**

* * *

Ryder stared at his reflection in the mirror. He glanced at Jake, who had just taken off his gym shirt, revealing his hard muscles and defined abs. Ryder couldn't help but blush and squirm in his seat.

It had only been a week since he realized he was gay, and now every little thing Jake did got him excited. He knew he liked Jake, he always had. That's why it had bothered him to Jake play each and every girl at the school. Of course, Ryder wanted Marley to be with the right person, he just didn't want it to be Jake.

Ryder tore his gaze away from the boy and went back to adjusting his shirt.

"Hey Ryder!" He looked up and saw Jake smiling, making his way over to him. "Hey man, since we're doing that history project together, I was thinking that we should hang out after school today."

Ryder's heart began beating a mile a minute and his face instantly lit up. "Yeah, that sounds great. Um...my place? My parents won't be home so we won't be interrupted, not that we'd be doing anything other than homework." Ryder laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

Jake cocked an eyebrow at him. "Sure, we'll do it at your place. I'll see you after school." Then, he left the room. Ryder smacked himself in the side of the head. How much more stupid could he have been?

Ryder snatched up his bag from the floor as the bell blared in his ears, signalling the end of class and the start of lunch. He headed straight to the cafeteria and sat down with the rest of the glee club members, just as he did everyday. He couldn't help but notice that Jake wasn't sitting with them.

He let his eyes wander the cafeteria before they fell on a sight he didn't want to see. Jake was sitting with Marley, and the two were laughing loudly. Ryder immediately felt jealous of Marley. Why couldn't that be him with Jake laughing?

"Ryder!" Sam snapped him out of his trance and brought him back to reality. "Dude, you okay?"

Ryder nodded. "Yeah. You know what, I'm just not too hungry today, and I have to go work on...ah...science. So I'll see you guys later!" With that, Ryder stood up from the table, dumped his tray and headed out the door of the cafeteria, sparing one last glance towards Jake.

* * *

Jake met Ryder in the parking lot of the school, right beside his black volvo. Ryder smiled at him and unlocked the doors. He climbed into the driver's seat while Jake got into the passenger's side. The two buckled up and started the journey to Ryder's house.

The ride was silent, Ryder not knowing what to say and not wanting to embarrass himself again, while Jake was texting with someone the whole way. Ryder couldn't help but notice Jake smile brightly at one of the texts and bite his lip.

His lips.

Oh how Ryder wanted to kiss those lips. He knew he couldn't though, he knew it would never happen.

"Why are you smiling?" Ryder asked through gritted teeth.

Jake turned towards him, the smile still lighting up his face. "Just Marley. She sent me a picture of her new cat and he is so cute." Then his smile dropped and he furrowed his eyebrows. "That sounded really girly didn't it?"

Ryder nodded and held back a laugh. "Yes, yes it did." He pulled into the driveway of his house and shut off the engine.

The two stepped out of the car, their bags slung over their shoulders and walked up to the front door. Ryder took out his keys and unlocked the door before opening it and letting Jake in.

"Woah." Jake said, standing in the entrance in awe. "Your house is awesome dude."

"Thanks." Ryder replied, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks. He suppressed it before Jake noticed anything. "Hey, ah, let's go to my room and study."

He lead the way up the stairs and to his room, where he dropped his bag on the back of a chair and fell back against the bed.

"Alright, time to learn about the French Revolution." Jake pulled out his history textbook and sat down beside Ryder. "We need to gather information for the project."

Ryder nodded and the two set off searching the textbooks. When they found nothing, Ryder searched the internet and found much more information there. Between the two of them, the gathered a lot of notes.

Ryder was about to hand his over to Jake, who was going to give them a look over, when they slipped from his hands and fell to the floor. He dropped down on his hands and knees and reached out to grab the papers when another hand appeared over his. Jake's hand.

They looked up at each other, gazes locked for a moment, before Jake pulled away and gathered up the papers himself. He cleared his throat and said, "Okay, let's start organizing the project." Ryder noticed how Jake avoided his gaze completely.

"Okay." he replied. He was still thinking about what he had felt when their hands had touched. It was like a shock, a good kind of shock, and it left Ryder wanting more. All he could wonder was if Jake felt it too.

"Ryder, come over here and check out this set up." Ryder got up from the floor and made his way over to where Jake was sat on the bed. He leaned down close to get a good look at the brief set up Jake had planned out. "I was thinking that here would could put some of the major casualties during the Fresh Revolution wars, and here we could put-" he looked up at Ryder and Ryder looked up at him. His words cut off. They hadn't anticipated how close their faces were going to be - inches apart.

The two were frozen, caught in each other's gazes. Ryder noticed Jake leaning in, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Then, Jake's lips, his soft lips, met Ryder's and his eyes fluttered shut. Jake's hands cupped Ryder's face and he cocked his head to the side, deepening the kiss between them. Ryder opened his mouth and battled against Jake's tongue for dominance.

Then Jake pulled away, his face beat red and eyes wide. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Do you like me?" Ryder suddenly asked him. "Be honest."

Jake's eyes met with the floor and he nodded. "Yes, I like you Ryder. I have since I first met you."

Ryder took Jake by the chin and forced him to look at him once more. "I like you too Jake."

Jake's eyes lit up. "Your gay?"

"Bi." Ryder replied with a shrug.

Jake smiled. "Me too."

Ryder frowned. "I thought you had a thing with Marley." he said quietly.

Jake let out a laugh. "Well, at first I thought we had something, but then I realized that it wasn't her I loved, it was you. I told her that I was bi and she was cool with it. She's been helping me through the past couple weeks."

Ryder smiled. "Really? You guys don't have a thing?"

Jake shook his head. Ryder grinned and pushed against the bed. He pressed Jake into the softness of the mattress as he leaned down to kiss him. Their lips met in a fiery explosion, hot and hungry for each other. Ryder let his tongue slip across his lips, and he almost immediately granted him entrance. Jake moaned as their tongues battled inside their mouths once more. Ryder bit gently down on Jake's lower lip and he gasped, though he wasn't sure whether it was in pain or pleasure.

His hands slipped up and around Ryder's neck, curling in his hair, while Ryder clutched Jake's waist tightly. Jake felt the brush of Ryder's eyelashes along his cheekbones and shivered internally.

Ryder pressed his body fully against him and Jake felt himself getting a little excited. Jake pushed him back after a moment and tugged at the hem of his shirt. 'Off' was applied to the gesture. Ryder sat up, still straddling his hips, and lifted his shirt from his torso.

Jake stared at Ryder in awe, completely blown away by what was before him. Ryder was built, that was easily said, but he hadn't known about his six pack. Jake pushed Ryder by the shoulders and flipped them over so he was on top. He smirked.

Jake placed his hands on his bare chest and leaned his head down towards Ryder's mouth, but quickly ducked to the side so he kissed his cheek instead and made his way to his ear. He took his earlobe between his teeth and nibbled it lightly. He could feel Ryder tense beneath him.

He smiled.

Slowly, he made his way down his neck and across his defined chest. He took his time with it, making sure that he fully felt every single kiss and lick. When he finally made his way to his stomach, he ran her tongue, long and wet, over his abs.

This sparked a growl deep from Ryder's throat.

"Shirt. Off." Ryder said through his gritted teeth.

Jake grinned and peeled his shirt off of his chest. He leaned down closer to Ryder, so close, that there bare chests pressed together. They both groaned out loud at the contact.

Ring!

A phone went off through the house, causing them to jump apart, and Jake fell off the bed. Ryder quickly got to his feet and grabbed the phone off the side table and put it to his ear. "Hello...oh, hi mom...yeah I'm home alone...well, I was going to invite someone to stay for the night...no it's not a girl...a few more days? I guess that's okay...yeah, love you too...bye."

As soon as he hung up, arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Jake leaned down and began kissing Ryder's neck. "So, who's staying the night?" he asked against the soft skin.

Ryder gulped against the lump in his throat and answered, "You."


End file.
